Simple Start Strategy
A skinny mini chain from level 1 factory to shop can offer a quick and easy start to any round. Required are only 1 building in each level of the chain. I started doing this about 2 years ago as a trial run to see how it worked and it always seemed worth while. Keep in mind this start doesn't work to good for fish or oil due to higher costs for factories. It can be done, but will take a little longer to get going. You can use this on both servers, but works best on Swedish server to get you to 10k CV to open the office link. Day 1 *Take loan for $ 5,000 with term of 28 days. *Order zones for your first two factories. *Build level 1 factory and level 2 factory in your specialty. *Hire 6 staff (don't worry about profession)if you get correct one it is a bonus. While waiting for orders to process do your first days voting. Note: I would normally put out all my shares for sale at this point. I hope to have as many sold by the end of the first day as possible to help with the next days steps. Not always fast selling, so keep track of everything as you proceed. Once above is done you can take a break for awhile or start to look for your first 5 shares. I can't stress enough how important it is to buy 5 shares per day in the first week. The extra money you will gain from dividends is a great cash boost and will help you build up your company faster. It will take a while before any goods will show on the market for sale. Your main goal now is to find and buy as much of the level 1 good that you can to increase your level 2 building production. Before your first hour or second hour of production is completed, set your level 2 factory's internal storage to zero. You want to be able to move one unit from your warehouse to your locked warehouse. Once you have done this set the storage back to 50. You can use this marker to put out on the market to keep checking if any of the good you need is in the queue. No need to be clicking if nothing is going to be coming for sale. Just make sure you bring that unit back to your locked warehouse right away so you don't lose it. Sell all your finished level 2 goods to the bank to gain cash flow to keep buying the level 1 good. Don't over spend! Make sure your keeping track of your savings as you want to make sure you have your loan payment covered. Note: Buying extra level 1 goods also helps you capture part of the 2500 purchase bonus when the new day begins. Early round extra cash is a good addition any time. It isn't a lot of money, but over 2-3 days it will help. Day 2 At some point in the next 20 hours (leaves 4 hours in the day to ensure your loan payment is covered) it would be perfect if you can build the next factory if your doing a 4 building chain or shop if your doing a 3 building chain. Don't rush, be patient as things will slowly fall into place. If you find your struggling, wait until day 3 begins. The extra time will not hurt that much and you will be gaining more of the purchase bonus as well to help with your cash flow. *Hire your staff you will need. If you can find the correct profession for your already existing buildings great as you can swap the staff out an make use of them. *Do your daily voting and try and buy 5 more shares. Once you have enough money to cover the cost of the building and any additional zones if you have already used up your free 10, get it started. If you think you can manage with taking a second loan if your just short a small amount go ahead, but if you can do it without and just wait a couple extra hours the better. You don't want to be scrambling to cover your loan payment. Remember we are at normal building times now so you will have a while before the building finishes. If you went the 4 building route just keep buying enough level 1 goods to keep things going. Don't worry about buying extra level 2 goods, let the third level factory just produce what it can. Reason being is your cash flow is limited and buying extra of the level 2 goods will see your cash disappear fast. The only change here is you will now sell your level 3 good to the bank instead. If you went the 3 building route, make sure you don't sell all your level 2 goods and don't have any left to sell. Change your internal storage of your shop to 12. I find for the first while depending on your staff you will only sell 8-10 units each hour. No sense having goods still in storage when you can sell the extras to add to your cash flow. Day 3 If you went the 4 building route, your goal is to try and build your shop at some point in the first 20 hours. Don't panic if you can't, patience is often a good attribute when playing this game. Remember don't worry about buying extra level 2 goods, just keep a good supply of level 1 goods to keep things going. *Hire your staff for your shop. *Do your daily voting and try and buy 5 more shares. Do not be tempted to buy any transports until after you have your shop building. It can be hard to resist, but money is best used towards your shop than on a car too early. Your time will come once your shop is up and your getting hourly cash added to your savings. If you went the 3 building route you should be seeing a gain in cash flow. You can sell your extra finished goods to the bank as well to add to your cash flow. *Do your daily voting and try and buy 5 more shares. It is at this point and only at this point will I buy my first transport. Save enough cash to buy a car. Day 4 For both choices 3 or 4 building skinny mini chain, continue to let things go on their own. Only buy level 1 goods to keep things producing. Every thing else can just produce or sell as much as they can. The whole concept is to run things with bare minimums other than your level 1 good. You should have no trouble buying at this stage as level 1 goods are always easy to find. Optional: Depending on how well your cash flow is as some players by now will have all their shares sold while some may not. Judge accordingly and if you can afford buying a second car I would recommend it. If your cash flow is tight stick with just one. I have done both routes and still done well. Start looking ahead to build your next building, an office. It is always my choice to get an even better cash flow. Figure out your zone cost and building cost and make note of how much money you will need. Optional: If you want to, once you have received your notice from your secretary you can build an office, you can do a complete demo of your skinny mini chain. Doing this you would be back to having your 10 free zones to start over again and with your cash in savings and cash gained from selling all your buildings and any extra zones over 10 at half price, you might be able to get a couple clinics building. Don't worry about all the extra staff either as they will find a place to go in good time. Nothing wrong with doing this, but you will not be gaining production CV and will lose your hourly shop sales. I have done this a few times, but always seem to just stick with the skinny mini chain and just save to build an office. Once you start building your offices you can decide what to do next to keep things moving along. It is the only time I will usually do any form of chaining in the round. I hope you understand my whole concept here and how it can benefit. If you have any questions or wish more detail (although I seem to have been quite detailed already) feel free to PM me in game. Good Luck Brenda Bee Strategy and How to Guides